1. Technical Field
This application relates to timing, and more particularly, to synchronizing a data transfer between devices.
2. Related Art
Digital systems depend on coordinated communication between devices. Some systems depend on timing signals to determine when to examine an incoming stream of information. Distributing timing information may be a significant challenge. The timing signals may be generated, distributed, and synchronized to enable communication between sending and receiving devices.
Some systems use separate clocks to communicate between devices. When drift occurs, information may be lost as one device may not process information as fast as another. Some systems deliberately delete large blocks of information to compensate for some unwanted skews in clock rates. These processes lack a temporal occurrence. As large blocks of information are lost, artifacts may be introduced into data streams that disrupt or corrupt data streams. Data loss or changes may result in catastrophic events or faults that may affect not only the information being received but also the information being processed. Therefore, there is a need for a system that compensates for clock drift or skews without deleting large amounts of information.